Communications devices are often subject to interference from other devices in a communications system. Depending on the location of neighboring devices and their transmission activity, transmit and receive interference may vary and may be asymmetric.
Communications devices sometimes include multiple antennas. In such devices, antenna selection for sending signals to and receiving signals from another device is often made based on an interference measurement with the same antenna or set of antennas being used to transmit and receive signals when communicating with a particular device.
While interference detected by a device is of concern in terms of receive quality, in communications systems interference caused to other devices may also be of concern. Selecting an antenna to optimize received signal quality may result in excessive interference to a neighboring device when the antenna is used to transmit signals. Interference management is complicated in systems where there is decentralized control, e.g., peer to peer systems without a centralized system controller.
In view of the above discussion, it should be appreciated that there is a need for improved methods and/or apparatus for making a decision as to which antenna should be used for receiving and which, possibly different antenna, should be used for transmitting. It is desirable, in at least some embodiments, that antenna selection for transmit purposes take into consideration interference which may be caused to other devices.